


Miami, Amsterdam, Tokyo, Spain, Lost on a Train.

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack-Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know just cause you're there pottering around Europe, and giving yourself a bad image doesn't mean you can disturb your bandmate boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miami, Amsterdam, Tokyo, Spain, Lost on a Train.

Niall rolls out of bed, his blond hair dishevelled across his forehead and his red lips pouted cutely, as he groggily picks up the buzzing mobile phone from the bedside table, thinking about who the hell would ring him at 1am. 

" 'Ello," Niall says, tiredness filtering through his voice, as his fingers mess playfully with his hair, spiking the blond into a messy quiff. 

A faint breathy chuckle is heard from the other end, and Niall rolls back against the bed once he realises who it is, the sheets pooling against his waist.

" You know just cause your there pottering around Europe, and giving yourself a bad image doesn't mean you can disturb your bandmate boyfriend," he sighs, but there's a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Of course not baby, you ain't just my late night boredom call, I miss you" he complains mournfully, and Niall has to hold back the snort.

After sniggering delightfully and earning an annoyed yelp in return from the Canadian , he recovers"- sorry babes,just wondering why your phoning, you seem pretty content going to piss in a bucket, " Niall says, and ignores the spiel he gets in return about 'how he was drunk and he's always labelled the bad guy '.

" Scooter don't even care, your management is the one that hates our relationship, plus if your inviting me down please tell Zayn to stop glaring," he says , and Niall nods in return thinking about how protective the Bradford native is towards him, not in a affectionate way more protective brotherly, which is far less annoying than he teasing he receives from Larry Stylinson.

Hearing Justin return to speaking and complain about how Selena is great and all but really won't stop her crazy break-up phases, Niall zones back in as he flings himself reluctantly out of bed and across the fluffy carpet of the hotel room to the bathroom.

" The beard thing ain't working, but we could always just hop on over to Ireland for some alone time, I mean your mum won't mind will she?" he asks cheekily, and as Niall checks his appearance in the mirror, he adds on how he's been keeping Jerry ready for him.

" God Justin don't make it any harder for me, I've always got Haz on my back about your crazy antics, if he hears this shit he'll make my life a livin' hell for sure," he says,his stomach grumbling loud, as he contemplates the idea of crashing into Larry's room for a pizza party, he is pretty hungry.

Shoving on some sweats,he clutches the phone between his shoulder and ear, he dazedly looks out for Paul in the corridor; and with him not in sight he tip toes out the room.

Although there are always crazy fans scouting the hallway, Niall willing to take the risk for a some food. /p>

" Vegas babe, would that work," Justin says rather loudly into his ear, and Niall replies with a quick ' Yeh '.

Marriage has always been a topic thrown here and there in the relationship , Niall dreaming of getting married in a Chocolate factory but the idea being shot down once Justin mentioned he liked the hot climate in Dubai to play a part .

Grumbling ensued but after a late night rendition of As Long As You Love Me , all was forgotten. 

Rattling against room 215 , a tired looking Harry Styles opens the door , his face turning into a scowl when he sees Niall at the door . Louis is soon next to him , clutching his waist like a baby koala , bundles of swears tumbling from his lips . 

" Whaddya doing baby , you ignoring me " Justin asks a twinge of sadness attached to his voice , Niall laughed into the phone nearly dropping it at the intensity of a glare he was currently receiving from Lou. 

" Nope I am , I'm just hungry and have gone to steal pizza from Haz and Lou , but they won't let me in " he pouted in hope of hearing some sympathetic words from his popstar lover . 

" Aww you want some pepperoni" he teased reminding Niall of the time he decided to make pizza while they were in New York but after 3 attempts and a hell of a lot of burnt dough , they just baked a load of pepperoni and chugged down three bottles of Heineken before fucking against the glass balcony . 

Blushing at the memory , Harry smirks at the red tinge dotting the pale cheeks of the Irishman . 

" Ooooooh some dirty talk going one , what's the Biebs saying " he says , his eyes brows raised In questioning , whilst Louis doesn't move from his position in front of the door , blocking the entrance to their room which frankly smelt of wet dog . 

" Nuffin' " Niall defends rapidly , as both boys began to smirk evilly , this is the moment where he does miss the annoying chirping of Liam or the protective shove Zayn dishes out whenever anyone is being a particular pain in the ass towards Niall . 

Paul's heavy footed trudges are felt like an earthquake beneath the boys feet , and he's suddenly beside them clad in a large white nightgown his face as cute as a grizzly bear being teased with fish .

"Boys , no slumber parties tonight please , you've got press in the morning and we can't afford another late start " he chastised , his eyes barely fluttering open , Niall sighed heavily about to intervene when the fellow Irishman shot him a sharp look- bed now . 

" Fine " he sighed , retreating back to his own room once Harry had wished him a good night along with a shit eating grin , gesturing some sexual encounters over the phone with Justin. 

" I'm so hungry " Niall complains as he slams his bedroom door shut , and he hears the same laugh Justin lets out through his phone. , echo around the room , Niall shakes his head sleepily thinking that the hunger may have gone to his head , creating delusional thoughts. 

"So , I'm feeling pretty horny , you gonna help me out " Justin sighs through the phone , and Niall is now pretty sure he can hear two voices , one through the phone and another bouncing off the walls. 

He cuts off the call, a large smile now playing heavily on his lips. Justin runs through the bedroom but is pushed back when Niall sees him, his blue eyes darkening with love and lust all at the same time, as he straddles the younger ones waist. 

Justin hums in the back of his throat as open-mouthed kisses are pressed along his collarbones, and he rubs his hands up and down Niall's hips, gently reaching upwards to tug at his blond locks when he reaches farther south. 

" Wanna kiss ya" he sighs, tugging the Irish boy up by his dyed hairs and locking their lips together before plunging his tongue into the heat of his mouth, they pull apart when the urge for breath becomes to much a string of saliva connecting the two. 

In the end, they ordered snacks from the hotel room service, before making prank phone calls. 

Dining on nacho chips, peanut butter cups and champagne, they pranked Liam into thinking a teddy bear talked, which ensued him wanting to come around with a video camera. 

But in the end he just growled when he heard Justin's giggles and told them to watch out for Andy. 

"Niall remember the little chat we had on the tour bus..." He started, but was cut off by a long sigh from Niall as he'd had to sex talk off his mum when he was 13 he didn't need it again.

Justin nipped his ear playfully, tightening the grip around his waist and humming 'Bad Religion' by Frank Ocean, whilst Niall fidgeted and gave one-worded replies as to get the conversation over and done with. 

In the end the boys fell asleep, waking up to Larry Stylinson at the foot of the bed with a camera and Starbucks, giggling childishly.

"What did you two get up to?" Harry said suppressing a grin, whilst Louis traipsed round the bed and started poking Justin's cheek.

Niall flipped them off and snuck led further into Bieber's chest, smirking selfishly when the grip on his hips grew tighter. 

" Fine" Harry huffed, placing the coffee on the bedside table before dragging off a pouting Louis who stuck his tongue out at the smiling couple snuggled in the bed. 

Sharing a quick Eskimo kiss, Justin pulled Niall so he was straddling him and Niall splayed his fingers against the crown tattoo on his chest.

"Love you Ni-bear" he muttered sleepily, and Niall shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
